This invention relates to the curing of tobacco leaf.
The temperature and humidity in any type of tobacco curer must be properly controlled if the tobacco leaf is to be cured without spoilage in the minimum of time, with the best possible weight in cured leaf of the top quality. The curing process is dependent inter alia on the humidity and on the temperature inside the curer and on the nature of the leaf itself.